


Goodbye, My Little Mouse

by DustyCreator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyCreator/pseuds/DustyCreator
Summary: Yachi spends her last day alive with her lover.
Kudos: 6





	Goodbye, My Little Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character of Yachi Hitoka.
> 
> This story is based on a dream I had recently. It left me in tears and I absolutely had to write it down.

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to know the exact date and time of your death? It’s a question that has plagued me throughout my life. We are all destined to die at a certain time but we will never know when that time will be until it comes. That is the case for almost everyone…

Yachi Hitoka knew when she was going to die. My dear little Yachi. She had known for the past year that today was the day that she would leave this world. She knew even before we got together that our relationship wouldn’t last because she would drop dead before we reached twelve months as a couple. She broke the news to me last week. I was in denial. I stormed out of her apartment in a fit of rage. I’d spent the entire night driving aimlessly through the suburban streets, grappling with the many emotions that were coursing through my body.

We were on the bus together with some of her old school friends. They were joking and laughing with her, probably teasing her about something; she hadn’t broken the news to them, wanting her last moments with them to be joyous. I wish she hadn’t told me. I could feel the hot salty tears silently slipping down my cheeks as I watched my love making the most of her last hours. My bus stop was fast approaching. Only two stops to go… 

I stood up from my seat and wrapped Yachi in a hug from behind, placing a soft kiss on her ear. Drawing her attention away from her friends, she turned around to face me and wrapped her arms around me. Gazing up at me she gently wiped the tears from my cheek with her thumb. I bent my head down and kissed her lips, one last time. I prised myself from her grasp and pressed the button for my stop.

When the bus pulled up by the curb, I gave Yachi one last teary look then stepped off the bus. Immediately the waterworks began. As I trudged slowly towards my house sobs wracked my body and I let out an anguished wail. How could she leave me like that? 

I could suddenly hear hurried footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw a familiar blonde head of hair pelting towards me.

“Yachi!”

“Madeline!”

Yachi huffed as she ran into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head, my ever-flowing tears dampening her hair.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let you go like that. I need to spend my last moments with you,” she choked out the last two words and burst into tears. I kissed her soft lips again, the taste salty from our shared tears. I pulled away to look down at her and I ran my hand through her short locks.

“Yachi?”

“Mhmm,” she murmured.

“Promise me something?” she looked up at me with a questioning look in her eyes.

“Please do everything you can to come back to me. Even if I get to see you just one more time,” I choked and let out a little sob.

“Of course, Madeline. Whatever it takes. I love you.”

“I love you too, little mouse,” I whispered with a teary smile.

“Come on, let’s go back to your place.”

“Okay.”

I took her small hand in mine and laced our fingers together. Hand in hand we walked in silence to my house for the last time as the sun disappeared behind the trees.


End file.
